1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and more particularly, to an inexpensive disposable, display device adapted to have advertising literature disposed thereon and which can be readily affixed to supermarket shelves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with display devices, some of which are adaptable for use on supermarket shelves. Each attempts to catch the attention of customers so that they may be readily induced to read a message or observe indicia placed thereon. Many of these display devices are arranged so that they easily dispense the product being advertised. Other devices merely conveniently stack the product for a customer to view as he walks down the aisles in a supermarket.
Today, in accordance with laws presently in existence in many states, each product must be marked with a unit pricing value in some manner. Preferably, the shelf upon which the product is displayed, is marked with the price per unit e.g., per foot, per ounce, etc., which must be placed in clear view of the customer, on the forward facing edge of the shelf. Adjacent to the unit price is the actual price of the object to be sold. In order to prevent the pricing markers mounted on the forward facing edge of the shelf from being hidden from view, other mounting methods have been devised in order to attract the customer's attention. Some of these devices are suspended from the ceiling and appear in the vicinity of the product on the shelf. This approach is undesirable, since it creates an irregular and haggard appearance in the store and each of the aisles containing such a sign. Generally, the store itself utilizes a hanging sign to indicate the general type of products that are found on the shelves in a particular aisle. Free standing signs are undesirable, since they interfere with the shopping carts used to hold the products selected by the customer.